


Ежемесячное седзе Ивамото-куна

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (band)
Genre: AU, GSNK-AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хикару рисует седзе-мангу, но отнюдь не это переворачивает его жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ежемесячное седзе Ивамото-куна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neachka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/gifts).



> Написано на [JE-shiritori](http://shiritori.diary.ru/)

Экзамены закончились быстро, оставив после себя только темноватые круги под глазами, измазанные шариковой ручкой пальцы и полную окурков пепельницу на письменном столе. Ивамото поудобнее перехватил ремешок сумки, пнул белым носком кроссовка камешек и запахнул куртку от прохладного мартовского ветра.  
В комбини возле стенда с журналами толпились школьники: трое мальчишек в мешковатой форме перелистывали толстый том свежего «Джампа», задерживаясь на каждой странице. На полке возле них лежала нетронутая «Аска» с пастельно-розовой девочкой на обложке, в руках у которой был внушительных размеров плюшевый жираф с длинной нескладной шеей.  
Харуку он придумал еще в старшей школе. Сначала от простого безвыходного раздражения — одноклассницы жирно подводили глаза карандашом, под рубашками у них просвечивали кружева лифчиков, а длинные нарощенные ногти скользили по парте с неприятными скрипучими звуками. Харука была другая, узкоплечая и бледная, с очень густыми, черными, как у настоящей японки, волосами и высокими скулами. Ивамото нарисовал ее на обратной стороне тетради и придумал ей имя, было приятно думать, что она существует где-то в отдалении, пусть даже им никогда не придется встретиться. Потом появилась увесистая папка с набросками — «Харука с косичками», «Харука в юкате», «Харука играет в софтбол», а потом появился Мамору. Дурацкое имя сразу напоминало о «Сейлор Мун», но по-другому назвать уверенного и мягкого героя не получалось. Сначала Ивамото про себя вежливо называл его Мамору-кун, но после рисунка «Харука и Мамору кормят утят» суффикс отпал сам собой.  
На третьем году старшей школы он отнес работу в издательство, сказав матери, что идет в караоке с одноклассниками. Нацепив защитную маску и круглые солнечные очки, он постучался в офис ежемесячного журнала седзе-манги, едва справившись с желанием запрыгнуть обратно в уже уходящий автобус.  
— Достойно для новичка, — сказала дама в очках.  
— Есть над чем работать, — добавил толстый лысеющий тип. — Но потенциал имеется.  
«Старшая школа LOVE» вышла год спустя.  
Там не было ни Харуки, ни Мамору — героиней стала стриженая Юко с болтающимся на шее галстуком, неуловимо похожая на ведущую утреннего прогноза погоды, а ее партнером — крашеный хулиган Хейске, сердце у которого, конечно, согласно всем законам жанра, было золотое.  
«Под небом первой любви» вышла два месяца назад, и в ней наконец началась история Харуки, фамилию для которой придумала его редактор. Она же и настояла на жирафе, который должен был стать маскотом всей манги и самым верным другом героини, которому бы она поверяла все своим сокровенные тайны. Жирафа звали просто Жираф, но все, кажется, упустили эту деталь.  
Ивамото поборол в себе желание купить том с третьей главой, дома у него уже было четыре таких же — на них было удобно ставить горячие чашки.  
Манга его волновала, даже беспокоила — не хотелось, чтобы шумные и ехидные сокурсники узнали, что под псевдонимом Сакураба Хикарико скрывается студент Ивамото Хикару, двадцать два года (и целых сто восемьдесят три сантиметра!).  
Беспокоило его еще одно обстоятельство: новый сосед в квартире напротив. Три дня назад окна в той комнате впервые открылись, у входной двери появился коврик и пара светлых очень чистых кедов. Два дня назад он мельком видел владельца кедов и коврика выходящим из подъезда, но хорошенько разглядеть его так и не смог, только клетчатую куртку и простой прозрачный зонтик. Вчера они впервые столкнулись лицом к лицу.  
Вспоминать об этом было немножко стыдно и неловко — в то мгновение Ивамото нелепо выронил из рук стопку книг и, бросившись поднимать их с пола, позволил пачке сигарет и связке ключей выскользнуть из нагрудного кармана.  
Сосед засмеялся, но не обидно, а скорее понимающе, опустился на корточки — Ивамото заметил, как под плотной тканью широких джинов согнулись острые худые коленки — и подобрал ключи и неоткрытую упаковку «Севен Старз».  
— Я думал, — голос у него был высокий и решительный. — Такая ерунда случается только в девчачьей манге.  
Ивмото почувствовал, что стремительно бледнеет. «Он знает», — пронеслась в голове дикая мысль.  
— Моя сестрица обожает такую, — добавил сосед. — Ей всего семнадцать, так что, наверное, это нормально.  
Шипящие звуки в его речи чуть просвистывали.  
«Не знает!»  
Поднимая ключи, он слегка коснулся мягкими пальцами руки Ивамото, затем выпрямился в полный рост. Со смутной радостью Ивамото отметил, что между ними не меньше десяти сантиметров разницы в росте.  
— Ватанабе Шота, — представился он. — Кошмарно простое имя, правда?  
Он подошел ближе и опустил пачку с сигаретами в нагрудный карман Ивамото, случайно зацепив ногтем сосок.  
— Ивамото Хикару, живу в сто двенадцатой.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Ватанабе. — За твоей спиной висит табличка.  
Ключи Ватанабе протянул на раскрытой ладони, однако Ивамото поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не против, если бы тот сам положил их ему в задний карман.  
— Увидимся, Ивамото Хикару. Приходи, если скуришь за вечер всю пачку!  
Он показал ему «викторию», махнул на прощание рукой и исчез за дверью напротив, стянув предварительно те самые белые кеды.  
Ивамото подумал, что справа над верхней губой у Ватанабе Шоты чуть заметная родинка и что он бы с необъяснимым удовольствием поцеловал бы ее, пусть даже и пришлось бы наклониться вниз.

  
  
Письмо от редактора должно было прийти еще накануне, Ивамото трижды спускался к почтовому ящику с расшатанной скрипучей дверцей, но тот по-прежнему оставался пустым.  
— Я все отправила, — сказала телефонная трубка голосом редактора Эндо. — Тебе напомнить о сроках?  
— Не надо, — мрачно отозвался Ивамото. — От вас и так хорошего слова не услышишь.  
— Сакураба-сенсей, не будь таким пессимистом. Работай и получай удовольствие и иногда, может быть, даже зарплату.  
Она повесила трубку. Ивамото принялся заштриховывать отмеченные области черным маркером — крышу дома, полоски ровного забора и собранные в хвост тяжелые волосы Харуки. Он снова засмотрелся на нее, дорисовал к ее легкому платью тонкий поясок и пожалел, что уже нельзя добавить шляпку. Ему вдруг подумалось, что такие резкие точеные скулы, какие он придумал ей еще семь лет назад, он видел, вернее, видит каждый день.  
Ватанабе заходил часто, первое время он звонил в дверь, потом откуда-то обзавелся собственным ключом, и Ивамото стал запирать полки шкафа, в которых хранил кисти, карандаши и эскизы.  
Он чиркнул зажигалкой, но сигарета не зажглась. Он накинул на плечи пиджак, выбросил неисправную зажигалку в корзину и вышел, не запирая дверь.  
Ватанабе открыл, протирая заспанные глаза, на щеке у него отпечатались красными следами складки подушки. Он убрал с лица челку, попытавшись зачесать ее назад, но пряди встали надо лбом почти вертикально. Просторная мятая футболка чуть сползла с одного плеча. На секунду Ивамото подумалось, что он мог бы с легкостью закинуть Ватанабе на плечо.  
— Одолжи зажигалку.  
Ватанабе захлопал ресницами, смахивая остатки сна.  
— Сейчас принесу, — он зевнул, прикрыв рот небольшой узкой ладонью. — У меня и еще кое-что есть для тебя.  
Он вернулся из комнаты с зажигалкой, которую получил в беспроигрышной лотерее в ближайшем супермаркете, и с завернутой в светло-коричневую бумагу коробку.  
— Расскажи, почему в моем почтовом ящике лежит посылка, отправленная на твой адрес? На имя некой Сакурабы Хикарико?  
Ивамото потянулся за коробкой, но Ватанабе ловко увернулся, спрятав ее за спиной.  
— Если ты считаешь, что я не умею пользоваться гуглом, то спешу тебя разочаровать, Ивамото. Вернее, Сакураба-сенсей.  
Выбора не оставалось — Ивамото вывернул Ватанабе руки, выхватил коробку, почти невесомую и угловатую, и отбросил ее на мягкий ковер.  
— Не говори никому!  
— Отпусти меня, и я подумаю.  
Ивамото разжал руки, Ватанабе выскользнул из его хватки и тут же оттолкнул его к стене, прижался всем телом и, уткнувшись куда-то в грудь острым подбородком, взглянул снизу вверх. Ивамото ощутил между ног чужое колено.  
— Я прочитал все колонки «от автора», думаю, вариантов у тебя остается не много, Хикарико-сенсей. То есть, Хикару.  
Произнесенное этим голосом его собственное имя отдалось в голове тягучим стыдным желанием. Он попытался вспомнить, о чем говорил с читателями в своем блоге и в журнале — «неожиданное знакомство», «человек напротив», «родинка над губой». Кажется, за прошедший месяц он не раз признался своим поклонникам в своей влюбленности в Ватанабе Шоту.  
— Вата… Шота, - наконец выдохнул он. — Я не зна…  
— Зато я знаю, — горячо шепнули ему в ухо.  
Ватанабе запустил руки ему под футболку, провел ладонью по животу, обвел пальцами соски. От чужих прикосновений ослабели ноги, и он схватился левой рукой за угол стола. Ватанабе переплел пальцы у него за спиной и наконец поцеловал. Сначала чуть прикусил губу, затем протолкнул внутрь язык — Ивамото обхватил его тонкий худой торс и ответил на поцелуй. Его последняя девушка так не умела, вернее, ни одна не умела, ни от одной из них не подкашивались колени.  
Ватанабе отстранился, приподнялся на цыпочки и оперся ладонями о плечи Ивамото. Коснулся влажным языком одной из сережек, чуть потянул за нее зубами и отпустил, стал опускаться вниз, прикусив кожу на шее.  
— А теперь стой и постарайся не шевелиться, хорошо?  
Ивамото кивнул, от тесноты в джинсах и жара в голове не представляя, на что согласился. Он быстро поцеловал Ватанабе в лоб.  
Ватанабе медленно опустился на колени, проведя ладонями по ногам Ивамото — медленно, мучительно медленно. Щелкнула пряжка ремня, пальцы Ватанабе нащупали кнопку на джинсах, потянули вниз молнию. Он чуть оттянул резинку боксеров и провел кончиком языка по уходящей под тонкую ткань полоске волос. Перед глазами Ивамото поплыли неясные мутные круги, на лбу выступила лихорадочная испарина. Он вцепился длинными хваткими пальцами в волосы Ватанабе и чуть потянул того на себя.  
Ватанабе откинул голову назад.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? Я могу прекратить.  
Ивамото помотал головой, не в силах подобрать нужные слова. Хотелось, чтобы Ватанабе продолжал, чтобы никогда не останавливался, чтобы…  
Он сдернул боксеры вниз и, кажется, прошептал что-то одобрительное — стояло уже невыносимо. Ватанабе обхватил его член своей ладонью и провел от головки до основания, резко и быстро, кажется, второй рукой, свободной, он стащил вниз свои свободные спортивные штаны. Движения в полутьме были плохо различимы, скорее угадывались, отзываясь в голове жаркими вспышками.  
Когда до головки дотронулся теплый язык, стало тяжело дышать, Ватанабе положил горячие руки ему на бедра, еще несколько раз провел языком по члену, прежде чем взял в рот целиком.  
Иногда он чуть задевал плоть зубами и слишком неожиданно отстранялся, когда член касался задней стенки горла, но все равно было хорошо — так невообразимо хорошо, что все стоны застревали где-то внутри, высвобождаясь только тяжелым неровным дыханием.  
Ивамото кончил, вцепившись в волосы Ватанабе, не успев оттолкнуть его от себя.  
Ватанабе выпустил член изо рта и чуть сморщился, потянулся за салфеткой и сплюнул в нее сперму вперемешку со слюной.  
— Извини, я пока не могу проглотить. Наверное, потом как-нибудь привыкну.  
Не заметив многообещающего, загадочного «потом», он поднял Ватанабе на ноги, подхватил одной рукой под угловатое колено и принялся дрочить ему. Ватанабе громко застонал, обхватив его руками за шею.  
— Знаешь, я вообще ужасно шумный, — прошептал он куда-то в плечо. — Если, конечно, рот у меня ничем не занят.  
Он влажно поцеловал Ивамото куда-то в висок и кончил ему в руку, повиснув на нем всем своим небольшим весом.  
— Тебе стоит запомнить, — сказал Ватанабе, когда они, обессиленные и полураздетые, лежали прямо на полу, накинув на себя покрывало. — Что я люблю сладкое, газировку и спать до полудня.  
Ивамото пробормотал в ответ что-то невразумительное.  
— И не люблю, когда беспорядок. Или когда вся комната пахнет сексом, поэтому я встану и открою окно.  
Ивамото повернулся к нему лицом и притянул к себе поближе, Ватанабе закинул худую ногу ему на бедро.  
— У меня будет еще масса шансов узнать, что тебе нравится, — ответил Ивамото. — Но надеюсь, что ты не имеешь ничего против перемазанных чернилами пальцев и карандашных огрызков на столе.  
Ватанабе помотал головой и поплотнее завернулся в покрывало.  
Кажется, подумалось Ивамото, в его жизни случилась настоящая история из манги — нелепая, случайная и очень счастливая.


End file.
